22 tipos de besos
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Hay primeros besos que no parecen la gran cosa pero son muy especiales, hay besos húmedos y besos llenos de sentimientos. Todos eran únicos y nunca se repetían, pero aun así todos estaban llenos de amor, o al menos la gran mayoría. Rating T por futuros capítulos.
1. Besos en el sedoso cabello

**Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es lo único mío.**

* * *

 _ **Besos en el sedoso cabello.**_

 **Selt Cunnighan.**

Suzu siempre ha sido calmada y ve la vida como algo que debe disfrutarse mientras puede, aun así, ella no puede evitar fijarse en la única persona que planifica todo en su vida, desde el desayuno hasta la cena, desde el baño hasta en la elección de sus ropas. Es algo irónico y no puede encantarle más de lo que ya hace.

La mira cada día, la observa desde que despiertan en las mañanas hasta que se van a dormir en las noches. Incluso si llevan un tiempo viviendo juntas, ellas aún no han dado su primer beso. Esto es algo que Suzu anhela, pero que no quiere forzar.

Aun así, mientras Kouko lee un libro, con su música clásica de fondo y Suzu se limita a obsérvala desde la puerta después de haber tomado un relajante baño de sales, no puede evitar pensar en lo sedoso que se ve el cabello negro de su novia, y sin que esta se dé cuenta, se acerca con sigilo y la abraza por la espalda. Rodea con sus brazos el cuello de la chica y aspira el aroma que emana aquel cabello azabache, y entonces le da un ligero beso.

Kouko se exalta y la mira sonrojada, Suzu solo le sonríe y le besa ahora en los labios, no es un primer beso demasiado especial, tampoco es algo de otro mundo. Pero era el primer beso de Kaminaga Kouko y Shutou Suzu, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para ser especial entre las dos.

—Kouko, te quiero.

Susurro Suzu con aquella calmada y relajada sonrisa de siempre, y Kouko solo la besa nuevamente en respuesta a esas palabras.

Sin duda, este era un buen primer y segundo beso.

* * *

 **Heluo fandom de AnR~**

 **Yo soy Selt, y desde hace muuuuucho que quiero aportar al fandom xD pero no tenía ninguna idea y no sabía que escribir (? Pero ahora vendré con esta serie de drabbles que abarcaran a todos los shipps del fandom (Aunque no escribiré crack por ahora).**

 **Decidí que para esta historia, empezaría con mi otp favorita, y no me importa que digan, para mi Suzu es la tachi!**

 **Y ya dije!**

 **Quejas y demás, en la cajita de reviews (?**


	2. Besos en el cuello

**Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es lo único mío.**

* * *

 _ **Besos en el cuello.**_

 **Selt Cunnighan.**

Otoya a veces se pone a pensar en que es lo que se fijó en Shiena para empezar, no es que ella no sea bonita, no. De hecho la considera hermosa, su cabello castaño e incluso esos lentes que solo hacen que cuando están en la maravilla del orgasmo… dios. Otoya Takechi quizás es una psicópata que consigue placer sexual con sus asesinatos, bueno eso era hasta que entro a esa maldita clase negra y conoció a la conejita que fue su compañera de cuarto. Ahora, después de la prisión y con el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no volver a caer en aquel vicio que tanto amaba y era «Matar», ahora solo quiere satisfacerse con la conejita, hacerla suya y escucharla gemir su nombre cuando está a punto de alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Es una vida maravillosa la que ha decidido tener ahora.

Y mientras camina en el departamento que comparte con Shiena, se asegura de que esta no sienta su presencia. Sonríe como solo ella sabe y la mira desde el marco de la puerta absorta en aquella estúpida cosa llamada "computadora", está haciendo sus cosas de nerd y a ella poco puede importarle. Se acerca con cuidado y cuando ya está detrás de ella, posa su cabeza por sobre su hombro y le susurra al oído.

—Shie-na- _chan_ ~

Su pequeña coneja se sobresalta y se gira rápidamente para intentar apartarla, esta sonrojada y es obvio que no le gusta que la sorprendan así. Pero a Otoya poco le importa, la acorrala contra ese escritorio y se relame los labios haciéndole entender que con su mirada que no la dejara escapar en este momento.

—O-otoya… ahora no —un inútil intento de parte de Shiena por impedir lo inevitable.

La peli purpura ríe por lo bajo y se acerca al cuello de Shiena, aspira su aroma y pasa su lengua lentamente por aquel blanquecino cuello, lo muerde un momento y escucha el gemido de Shiena escapar de sus labios.

—Conejita, sé que lo estás disfrutando~

Y entonces se le da un beso en su cuello, un beso como aquellos que nunca ha dado pero que solo Shiena ha sido capaz de recibir de ella, la besa lentamente antes de subir y posar sus labios por sobre los de ella.

Definitivamente esto era mejor, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Y aquí el drabble dos :v en comparación al anterior… este es más largo pipul :v**

 **Ja! Solo me tomo un día actualizar, me han ganado :v**

 **-La mataran en el fandom del negitoro-**

 **Bueno, les responderé sus comentarios y romperé sus corazones (?**

 **Damydark:** Hola, muchas gracias por el review, fuiste el primero y eso te da puntos (? Sé que es algo difícil de saber con estas chicas quien sería la Tachi, pero aun así yo seguiré firme y Suzu siempre será la Tachi para mí! Y nadie me cambiara esa opinión uvu  
Lamentablemente no le atinaste al shipp, pero siga participando (?

 **Inu4Neko:** Es la Tachi, tu acéptalo~ siéntete bien de que al fin se me ocurrió algo para este fandom :v HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Por favor, yo ser reina del fluff? :NO:, detesto el flff en exceso xD yo soy reina del angs y del drama, en algún momento lo pondré en esta serie de drabbles, ya se me ocurrirá algo para romperles sus cocoros en este famdon también!

 **Tenshi:** Sabia que tu terminarías leyendo esto cuando lo mencione en el grupo de whatsapp xD mira, actualice al día siguiente, soy más rápida que Legan, Inu y Kali :v Lamentablemente no le atinaste a los shipps, sigue participando (? Y lo sé, yo también me amo uvu

 **Katiadragon:** Gracias por leer, es genial que lo primero que escriba del fandom sea del agrado de los lectores :3 lamentablemente no le atinaste al shipp :v siga participando (?

 **Kali9105 :** No! #SuzuTachiforever! Bueno, intentare seguir alimentando este fandom :v y FELICIDADES, fuiste la primera en adivinar la shipp protagonista :v tienes derecho a elegir el siguiente shipp~ elige con sabiduría (?

 **Nether Pastrana:** Seltas (? Kejeso? Gracias por admitir que Suzu es la tachi, entre más lo sepamos, mejor! Y si, este fue un OtoyaxShiena, lamentablemente te ganaron a la hora de adivinar (? Suerte a la siguiente~

 **Eso es todo, me alegraron los comentarios y como pueden ver Kali9105 es la afortunada ganadora que adivino primero la shipp de este capítulo, ella tiene el poder de la siguiente pareja :v**

 **Dudas, quejas y mas en la caja de reviews.**


	3. Besos de despedida

**Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es lo único mío. Este drabble ha sido influenciado por la canción "ECHO" de "Megpoid Gumi", derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores (Crusher-p).**

 **Este capítulo es para Kali9105 por adivinar el shipp del capítulo 2. Cofcof también es mi venganza cofcof**

* * *

 ** _Besos de despedida._**

 **Selt Cunnighan.**

Haruki escucha el tic-tac del reloj como siempre, este se encuentra en la pared del departamento de Isuke, lo escucha y no puede evitar pensar que es odiosamente molesto. Es un martirio es esperar a la Inukai, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sabe, aunque si sabe porque está ahí. Está en el departamento de la peli rosa por el simple hecho de que es parte de la rutina, una tortuosa rutina que la hace quedar como la más baja masoquista. Es lo mismo cada día, después del trabajo se dirige rápidamente a su casa con su familia, se baña y viste lo más pronto posible y entonces corre a casa de Isuke.

Cuando llega a la puerta del departamento la toca y espera paciente a escuchar los pasos detrás de esta, cuando es abierta ve el rostro ligeramente enojado de Isuke y sin decirle nada a ella la deja entrar, y Haruki con su sonrisa de siempre —que en estos momentos es la más falsa del mundo—; se escuda en ella misma y su porte relajado mientras espera a que Isuke salga de su habitación. Es una rutina diaria que no es capaz de dejar ir.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para que ocurra lo contrario.

¿Es que acaso ella no es capaz de ver la verdad? Es como si decidiera ser ciega ante la realidad de su vida, evitando ver os colores que le dicen que solo seguir con esto le causara más sufrimiento que felicidad.

Pero cuando esta con su « _Isuke-sama_ », siente que es capaz de ver todos los colores que ella ve.

Es casi como si se sintiera libre.

Pero cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Isuke ser abierta, cuando escucha el leve sonido de sus pies descalzos caminar por aquel piso de madera y acercarse a ella, cuando Isuke se posa frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de indiferencia, es en estos momentos en que Haruki sabe que está más que perdida. Ni siquiera es capaz de articular palabra cuando siente a Isuke sentarse sobre ella en el sofá, rodear sus brazos por sobre su cuello, acercarse a su cuello y lamerlo levemente mientras ella empieza a tomarla posesivamente de la cintura.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Había alguien que pudiese decírselo?

Es como si cambiara más que los canales de T.v, ¿era blanca o negra? Algo de seguro no estaba bien. Y aun así se aferraba a los besos de Isuke, a sus caricias y a la suavidad de su piel, se dice a si misma que su enemigo es invisible y que no sabe cómo peleara.

Y cuando acuesta a Isuke por sobre el sofá, cuando se posiciona sobre ella y comienza a deshacerse de esa estorbosa ropa que no puede detestar más en esos momentos, se da cuenta que siempre se ha mentido y aun así no le importa.

Ese miedo tembloroso que apenas y puede soportar, en realidad es el dolor de no poder decirle a Isuke que la ama, saber que su peli rosa tampoco nunca se lo dirá. Tal vez escuche de ellas palabras como, « ¿A caso eres Idiota? Isuke no necesita de esas patrañas», es algo que le duele y aun así le sonríe con aparente diversión e igualmente le contesta, «Haces que esas palabras me duelan un poco, Isuke-sama». Es entonces en que ambas se quedan en silencio, Haruki diciéndole lo mucho que la ama con la mirada e Isuke transmitiéndole sus miedos de sobre querer amarla.

Casi ambas pueden escuchar el eco de sus voces reprochándoles sus decisiones.

Y cuando todo el acto sexual ha terminado, cuando al fin han salido de la maravilla del orgasmo, es cuando Haruki mira con la mayor intensidad a Isuke, la mira y le dice lo mucho que le duele amarla y que no puedan tener una relación como la que ellas quieren.

El miedo.

El rechazo.

Isuke-sama.

Son cosas que se interponen en su relación, y aun así siguen con este acuerdo silencioso, ese que se prometieron hace mucho. Se amarían con caricias y besos, pero nunca con palabras. Y cuando han salido de la cima del orgasmo, cuando se miran con intensidad a los ojos la una a la otra, Haruki la besa, pero no es de esos besos lujuriosos ni húmedos, es un beso de amor, pero no como los de cualquier amor. Por supuesto que no. Estos saben a despedida, a dolor, son amargos de alguna manera.

Pero es de los que siempre se dan antes de que Haruki tome sus ropas, se vista y se vaya sin mirar atrás.

Al día siguiente todo ocurriría de nuevo.

* * *

 **Ja! Ahora si es mas largo que los anteriores BD**

 **Hola pipul del fandom de AnR (? Esta vez tarde todo un día en actualizar, iba a hacerlo ayer pero me metí a Skype, estuve charlando en un grupo y la distracción fue tan grande que ni ganas de escribir me dieron (?**

 **Quiero decir que esta es una venganza a Kali por haber matado a Suzu en su serie de drabbles, me rompiste mi cocoro con eso :'v así que yo escribí esto (? No se me ocurrió nada mejor.**

 **Ahora les responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Nether Pastrana:** Otoya domina solo como Harumin-sama y Madokami mandan (r7u7)r No te preocupes, aquí tienes otra oportunidad para adivinar la siguiente shipp ;) el auto corrector es un troll, te entiendo u.u

 **Damydark:** Mi querido Damy, el negitoro es la pareja conformada por Miku Hatsune y Megurine Luka, y los que las shippeamos le decimos Negitoro uvu espero que esperar casi dos días no haya sido un martirio para esta continuación xD Me alegra que mi Otoya que se descarga con Shiena te agradara, espero que al siguiente drabble que haga de ellas en el futuro igual te guste~

 **Kali9105 :** Compartamos el titulo pos (? Al fin y al cabo, el drama y el angs dominara a los fandoms eue #SuzuTachiFOREVAR e_é buena percepción al saber mis shipps favoritas (? Espero que el H/I que escribí para ti te haya gustado :v A ver si le atinas a la que sigue después de este Haruki x Isuke 7u7

 **Ricoccette:** LA LUJURIA MOLA! Algún dia escribiré lemmon de OtoShie :v asi que mantenga la esperanza (? Espero que los dos días de espera no hayan sido un martirio xD Nos leemos~

 **Legan Hanazono:** Pero Suzu para mi es Tachi :'v Y ya dije! –le lanza una piedra (?-, aksjdbaksj después de mucho se me ocurrio que podía hacer para aportar al fandom u/v/u y si, Kali tenía el poder de este drabble, y yo me vengue! (? Me alegra que tú que eres la genialidad de este fandom siga el fic y que te haya gustado (? Espero y este drabble también te gustara 7u7

 **Inu4Neko:** Tu acepta su tachisidad~ me alegra que te gustara el OtoShie xD y mira que aún no me conocen, en el negitoro tardo siglos en actualizar mis fics :v Espero y este cap te gustara~ nos leemos :3

 **Kyo:** Gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo 1, como era anónimo apenas me llego hoy en la mañana xD pero me alegro que la historia te guste y todo eso, espero que hayas disfrutado de todos los capítulos hasta ahora.

 **Y eso es todo, ahora, ¿Cuál es la siguiente pareja? Al que adivine puede elgir la que viene después del capítulo 4!**

 **Dudas y quejas en la caja de comentarios :v**

 **Bya~**


End file.
